


Independent Film

by BuffyAngel68



Category: NCIS
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- 'Dead and Unburied'. I couldn't resist doing something about the rampant innuendo between these two...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independent Film

The innuendos and suggestive comments had been flying left and right with abandon all day and now, finally released to head home, Tony was half-hard and desperately searching for his lover, who was nowhere to be found. Finally, just as he was headed to the men's room to solve his problem himself, he spotted Tim heading there as well. Checking to be sure nobody was in sight, Tony hurried in behind him and ambushed the other man, pressing him against the wall.

"Howdy."

Tim chuckled.

"Thought you'd like that, seeing as 'Jerry Maguire' is one of your favorites. Feel like going to my place to watch the DVD?"

"Got a better idea..." Tony growled, pressing his hips into Tim's so his lover would know how urgent his need was. "... let's go to my apartment and make our own epic. We'll call it "Timmy: Ridden Hard and Put Up Wet."

"Mmmm. Sounds like the ultimate sequel to "Tony: Men In Black Chaps."

"Could be..."

Tim stretched his head forward a bit and kissed Tony then pulled back, smiling wickedly.

"I'm ready for my close up, Mr. Director..."

\---------------------------------

END


End file.
